


Headcanons about Charles finding out his s/o is pregnant

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Headcanons [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Headcanon, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Just some soft, fluffy headcanons about Charles finding out his s/o is pregnant





	Headcanons about Charles finding out his s/o is pregnant

  * When you first realise that you've missed your period, you put it down to the stress of moving camp yet again.
  * The thought that you might be with child does cross your mind, but you decide not to mention with Charles just yet
  * Even though you've been together a while now, you haven't really talked about starting a family
  * But you are more than aware that Charles would be the one most eager to, and you don't want to build his hope up just yet
  * It's not until the constant nausea & tiredness hits you and the swelling of your breasts and belly that you tell him the good news
  * He grins from ear to ear and you can't recall a time you've ever seen him this happy
  * He constantly fussing over you, telling you that you should be resting and if you need anything – all you need to do is ask him.
  * This can be a bit annoying at times, but you know it comes from a good place & that he means well.
  * He'll take any opportunity to come up to and wrap his arms around you and gently placing his hands on your ever growing bump.
  * In fact he's the only person you allow to touch your bump
  * Charles' other favourite thing to do is wait until he thinks you're asleep and talk to your belly.
  * You both swear that on more than one occasion, the baby kicked in response to one of these conversations.
  * When the time comes and your labour pains start, the women of camp guide you to one of the tents and shoo Charles away.
  * He feels helpless that he is unable to comfort you as you continue to cry out in pain as the night goes on, but the other men try their best to distract him – but to no avail of course!
  * But the minute everything goes silent for few seconds, he panics and rushes over to see what's happening – only to be confronted by the sound of his newborn child crying.
  * His heart swells when he sees the two of you happy & healthy.
  * You even notice that tears are running down his face as he delicately holds the baby for the first time.
  * He kisses baby's forehead before walking back over to you.
  * He tells you how proud he is of you, and kisses you softly on lips before placing the child back in your arms.
  * Before leaving you to get some rest, Charles tells you that he never quite understood his place in world – but looking at the two of you, he now knows it's here with you.


End file.
